1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool system including a machine tool such as, for example, a lathe and a loader to load and unload a work onto and from the machine tool one at a time.
2. Description of Related Art
Where the machine tool is for example, a lathe, as shown in FIG. 5, a loader 2 selectively loads and unloads a work onto and from the lathe 1 (which is shown as employed in the form of a parallel double spindle type lathe 1 in this instance now under discussion) one at a time. The loader 2 includes a movable body (not shown) such as, for example, a loader head, then supporting a work. The movable body is horizontally movable along a travel rail 16 arranged above the lathe 1 to selectively load and unload the work onto and from the lathe 1 respectively. If the travel rail 16 is supported by a frame fixed to the lathe 1, vibrations brought about by the movement of the movable body are transmitted to the lathe 1, thus adversely affecting the processing accuracy of the lathe 1.
In view of the above, the travel rail 16 is generally supported by stands 22 installed respectively on a floor surface at left and right sides of the lathe 1. Where the stands 22 are fixed by anchoring on the floor surface, the height between the floor surface and the travel rail 16 is large. Accordingly, in order to secure the strength of each of the stands 2, the surface area of each of anchor plates 25 has been increased or reinforcement has been made in such a way (as shown in FIG. 5) as to employ a reinforcement frame 32 that protrudes considerably in a direction laterally outwardly of each of the stands 22.
Also, in a machine tool such as, for example, the parallel double spindle type lathe in which a plurality of processing equipments are installed on independent beds, a structure has been known, in which in order to avoid the transmission of vibrations occurring in one of the processing equipments to the other processing equipment or equipments, a common machine control panel is installed on a gate type frame then straddling those beds. In this respect, see, for example, the patent document 1 listed below.